


Blue Exorcist (Drabble) Tenshi!OC x Yukio Okumura

by xiumeiko



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Just read, it started as a dream, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumeiko/pseuds/xiumeiko
Summary: So I had this dream a year ago after finished Blue Exorcist Anime (me haven't read manga so me does not know much but only anime knowledge hehe) It is about this certain girl who cannot speak the language of the Earth, mostly she just stares blankly at people. Not having a clue of any words that comes out of these strangers. She just suddenly was there, she did not know anyone but this boy with beautiful teal eyes underneath his glasses. She took a liking to him and called him 'Yu'
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Blue Exorcist (Drabble) Tenshi!OC x Yukio Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, this is my first work here and idk what to do. I just wrote this just because TwT
> 
> Have a nice day and have fun reading!! Lots of Love!!

Well... when did it start again? Yeah.. There was this girl, she was really quiet to the point that maybe she doesn't know how to speak. Everyone thought that she was a demon, but she's the opposite. Two years ago when Yukio Okumura just started to be an exorcist.

"Let's take them down fast so that we can go home early" The certain Paladin arrived at the scene with his son. They are now running after a bunch Naiberius. There was also this other person that was possessed by a demon. But before they attack, a light appeared that is so bright that everyone was dazzled his the figure in front of them. Well, they couldn't really see the face but seeing it makes them comforted.

"why are you running?" asked the creature by the light. It's words were not understandable by human beings.  
"are you trying to kill me too?" the creatures of dark answered  
"why would you say that?"  
"They are trying to kill us, these humans are trying to kill me!"  
"why are they trying to kill you?"  
"B-b-because..."  
"i knew it. You should not be in this place. how dare you set foot in Assiah." The creature by the light sounded annoyed. 

After their conversation the creature by the light raised it's hand. Light emitted from it that swallowed the demons. They were took back in Gehenna. The place where demons should belong.

"Thou shall not take what is not yours."

It said but before it disappear, it left a certain girl with silver hair and red eyes. Her features were like of a 13-year old and it seemed like she had mismatched pair of knee length boots. She stared blankly at the Paladin until her gazed dropped to the boy with teal eyes and black glasses. Her eyes sparkled as she stood up and walked towards him. Without uttering any words from anyone, the girl hugged him as she lost consciousness.

"YU!!!" The girl with red eyes called the exorcist while she hugged him.

"Wha-what is this?! Y-Yukio??" Rin shouts as they were inside the room.

"That is Hikari. Well, it's not like we really know her but she's always been like that ever since we saw her." Mephisto, in his dog form (bruh), explained.

"Eh? H-how?? Yukio! Is there something you're hiding from me??------"

Flashback

"Why do you keep on following me?" Yukio asked

"Yu!" Hikari just shouted as she hugged Yukio again. In return, she earned a blush from the teen.

"Gosh, all you say is 'Yu' whenever I ask you." He replied as he scratched his nape

End of Flashback

Yukio did not care about it anymore. He's now used to Hikari's skin ship and her very existence around him. It felt like, if one day Hikari would be gone, it would felt that something was missing. Even though sometimes Hikari goes in the way during missions.

Flashback

"Hikari! Stop pulling me away. Oi!" Yukio shouted as he was pulled away by Hikari in time before the demon launched to them.

"Yu!" Hikari yelled as Yukio shot the demon successfully.

"Yu!!" she yelled once again and hugged him again.

End of Flashback

When Yukio and Shiro went to the Moriyama shop for the first time with Hikari....

Flashback

"Yuki-chan! I'm gonna call you Yuki-chan!" Shiemi said that made Yukio flustered as well as Hikari.

"Y-yu..k-k-ki..." Everyone was flabbergasted with Hikari's actions. It seemed like... she was jealous...

Hikari could not speak another word except for 'Yu'. So when Shiemi called Yukio 'Yuki-chan', she was kinda surprised and frustrated in the fact that she cannot speak at all. It was like she never knew Yukio at all even thought she kept on looking after him while she was still above.

"Woah! So cool! C-can we be friends with you?" Shiemi was the first one to came back from her senses as she looked with Hikari with her cute green eyes.

"Yu-k-ki!" Hikari looked at Yukio as if she was asking for permission. At that moment, Yukio smiled at her and it made Hikari look down in embarrassment.

""Let's all be friends." He said and their face lit up.

"M-moriyama Shiemi! That's my name!" 

"This is Hikari. Nice to meet you, Shiemi-san."

"Yuk-ki! Shi-shiemi!" Hikari spoke with a soft voice like she was learning how to speak.

to be continued

OMAKE:

"Hikari, you don't have to try so hard to speak my name."

"Yu! K-ki!" Hikari replied.

"Just call me with what you're comfortable with" (AHHHHHH THIS IS OOC) Yukio replied while blushing. (HE JUST LIKE HOW HIKARI CALLS HIM YU OK?!)

"Yu!" she said and hugged him again.


End file.
